Brighter
by izzyjayne
Summary: Because it ended so abruptly and because I needed some kind of closure, this is how I thought it might go. TV based. Oneshot songfic to "Brighter" by Paramore.


**Brighter**

_So this is how it goes  
Well, I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well, I'll still say  
That you shine brighter than anyone_

He struggled to look her in the eye without getting himself all worked up too. He wanted so desperately to fix the defeated expression he elicited from her. The beautiful girl before him was so undeserving of such a disheartened look. Is this really what he wanted? No, but it was something he needed. Well, whatever the case, the last thing he sought to do was cause her any sort of hurt. He genuinely cares for her. And by the looks of it, she holds some sort of affection for him too.

"I'm sorry," he says with a small frown.

It was all he could think to say.

_Now I think we're taking this too far.  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well, it's not this hard._  
_But you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please, not this time  
No, not this time.  
_

They sat face to face, still in close proximity to one another. He gently held her hand as if to comfort the blow. Was the surprise of the sting really that obvious? She had fallen in the past and picked herself up without anyone elses help. She was not a small child. She did not need him to hold her hand. But she did.

She stared into the night sky, searching the stars for a sign; any sign. So many thoughts were running through her head. 'Why him? Why did it have to be him? What could I have done? Maybe it's the whole 'we come from different worlds' BS. But that shouldn't matter. This really isn't happening, is it?'

The one person she was starting to fall for had just caused all her high hopes to come crashing down into a million different pieces. She wasn't used to feeling so exposed like this. So vulnerable.

"Yeah, I mean no. I-I totally get it," she stammers, flashing a glance at him, and then averting her attention back to the heavens.

A weak smile graces her lips and her eyes flutter a bit to fight back tears.

_Well, this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
We'll always know that you shine brighter  
Than anyone does  
_

"Fuck," he thought, noticing her sad, glassy orbs. Was he doing the right thing--for the both of them? Damn, did he even have a clue? Everything was a mess. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

He couldn't bear to see her like this. So out of character. This girl usually wasn't afraid to stare you straight in the eye and say exactly what was on her mind. But right now, she wouldn't even look at him. She couldn't.

Embarrassment was clearly written all over her face. A discomfort that was his doing. Feeling ashamed too, he tries to look away. He wants to. He can't.

"Hey, please don't cry," he whispers and moves closer to her, placing his hands at the sides of her face. The pads of his thumbs wiping away a couple of tears that had managed to escape her pale sea green eyes. "None of this is your fault. It's just hard right now. You do understand that, right?"

_Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well, it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please, not this time  
No, not this time  
_

She studies his expression for a moment. He wears faint smile and a puckered brow and those usually stunning bright blue orbs are dimly lit. It's like the light she once saw in him had been lost, and her heart sinks. Realizing that that light in him is gone because he hurts, her heart sinks to a newer low. "Why won't he let me in? I can be there for him," she beats herself up with these words. Nevertheless, she understands.

"Of course I understand," she finally answers with a quiet laugh. This was not the time nor place to be selfish and dramatic, so she puts on a brave face and musters up a smile for him. A real smile.

_If you ran away now  
Will you come back around?  
_

Ah, yes. There's that gorgeous smile he had grown so comfortable with.

"You are amazing. I hope you know that," he grins back with ease. His dimples show this time.

"I've been told. But, it's nice to be reminded of such amazingness."

They laugh.

"And this doesn't mean we can't stay friends either," his words come out carefully. How cliched.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way," she admits halfheartedly.

_And if you ran away  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
_

"Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but the I promised the newlyweds captured memories of every guest. They'll want to remember this day years from now," an annoyingly cheerful voice disrupts.

The pair glares at the photographer with irritated bemusement. Idiot.

"We'll be right in," he answers the nuisance of a photographer with an eye roll. He takes her hand and they proceed from the terrace into the grand reception hall.

Throughout his life, he has learned to uphold appearances in these types of situations. And for the first time in hers, she would go along with it for him. Just him.

They make it to the dance floor where the rest of the party resumed. He places one hand on her waist, bringing her closer as his other hand holds hers. And so they dance. The twosome gaze at each other affectionately, they joke, and they laugh as the photographer snaps photos of them. You wouldn't even know that they'd engaged in such a serious conversation a few minutes ago. For one dance, it was like their exchange of words had never taken place. And everything was seemingly vibrant, and captivating, and new again.

_Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well, it's not this hard  
But you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please, not this time  
No, not this time_

At the end of the night, he walks her up to her apartment door because afterall, he's still a gentleman. Moreover, he didn't know when they would meet again. He watches closely as she sticks the key into the lock, and he tries hard to refrain himself, almost convinced that this is really for the best.

"So…"

"So."

They both laugh at the memory of that first doorstep moment.

"I guess this is goodnight then," she half states, half inquires.

They observe each other wistfully. It was a rather short run but wonderful nonetheless.

"I guess it is."

He opens up his arms to her and they embrace for what seems like forever. When she finally peers up, she grins. How could she not? Who wouldn't smile knowing they held the affections of one of Manhattan's young elite. Misunderstood at times, definitely, and so was she. He had a certain stoic charm and the fact that he was damn good-looking didn't hurt either. But besides that, she smiles because she feels it's her duty to put on a bold face for him.

Her grin was mirrored by his. The fact that she could still smile after the unfolded events of the day had him in awe. He thinks she'll never cease to amaze him. A girl from the street: outspoken and sometimes saucy. A little bit unconventional, and yet still sweet. He'd found a great girl right under his nose, and from a place he probably never would have looked. And he was letting her slip right through his fingers. 'Maybe someday,' he thinks.

She finally pulled away from him, thinking she'd overstayed her presence in his arms. She stepped into her apartment and at the last second he caught her by the hand.

"Sweet dreams, V."

"See you around, Nate."

_And I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
And I'll wave goodbye tonight_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: Hated the finale. I was so upset the NV ended. I absolutely love this song so I attempted to make it work for this pairing. **

**The dance I wrote of was based on a couple of stills of JS and CC dancing that didn't get enough air time in the finale.  
****Unable to post the images here. (Links below credit to JSN Gallery)**

**img50.imageshack.us/img50/5742/gg118005ud5.jpg  
****img50.imageshack.us/img50/6964/gg118006xs1.jpg).**

**Last edited 6/30/08. Sorry haha.  
R/R Plz. :)  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own GG or the song.**


End file.
